The present invention relates to an antenna for a hearing assistance device. The invention, more particularly, relates to an antenna element being electromagnetically coupled to a feed line via a feed element. Also, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing such a hearing assistance device.
When designing a hearing assistive device adapted for short range communication via e.g. Bluetooth™, the housing of the hearing assistive device must host an antenna of a considerable length.